


[Podfic] Twentieth Century Limited

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 85 years, Audio Format: MP3, Grand Central to the Grand Canyon, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Trains, reality is full of elbows, what are we to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where am I? Where is this?" and he was in Brooklyn, he was on a beach, the train was shaking around him. He was in the plane, ice splintering up onto the windshield. He was in a tank, tubes trailing from his face, from his groin. Christ, he was cold. There was still ice on his fingers. He was in the Grand Canyon. He was in Times Square. This couldn't be Times Square. Where the hell was this? "Tell me! Where am I, who are you, where's—" <em>—Bucky?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Twentieth Century Limited

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [20th Century Limited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719176) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> Podfic of "Twentieth Century Limited" by Speranza.
> 
> I feel weirdly sad that this is finished. I could have happily lived in the world of this fic forever! Immense thanks to Speranza for being generally amazing and specifically for permission to record. Reality is indeed full of elbows.
> 
> Speaking of elbows, huge thanks to Firepony16 for letting me know that I accidentally deleted a bit of Part 1 during editing! Fixed as of 3/15/16 at 5:30pm, so if you downloaded before then you might want to redownload. Apologies!

  
[](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-HPG_iD-t4YY/VutNhzks-LI/AAAAAAAABC0/H7xwg9ahmJQb1sP79RCvSljKkUBTksHBACCo/s288-Ic42/Twentieth%2BCentury%2BLimited%2B%2528podcover%2529.png)

Updated as of 8/8/17 with new sound-edited better quality files.

Huge thanks to [Podcath](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath) for the amazing cover art and audio book format!

**Part 1:** **Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpek5MTXVBR2xBMmM/view?usp=sharing) (105.1 MB)  Length:1:54:43

**Part 2:** **Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQ0FSdnFkSnFjN2c/view?usp=sharing) (93.4 MB)  Length:1:42:01

**Part 3:** **Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQ1JNNWstV3I1eDg/view?usp=sharing) (57.8 MB)  Length:1:03:08

**Part 4:** **Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpNEdIZW1yQldrUGs/view?usp=sharing) (37 MB)  Length: 40:21

**Audio Book** **Download** : [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpcFIweWlsMUJDSVk/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
